Room 205
by sauraazu
Summary: Sebuah 'tempat' dimana aku bisa sedikit lebih dekat denganmu
**_yahoo... salam kenal. sebenarnya ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. bermodalkan saran dari teman dan keberanian, akhirnya saya publish juga setelah sekian lama. karena saya pemula jadi jika ada kesalahan entah itu tulisan berantakan atau alur ceritanya mohon dimaafkan._**

 ** _cerita ini saya buat terinspirasi dari LoveLive! Movie dan dari fanfic yang pernah saya baca._**

 ** _selamat menikmati... ^_^_**

 _._

 _._

* * *

Mimo duduk santai di sofa biru sambil memandangi televisi yang saat ini sedang menayangkan acara mingguan LoveLive dimana pengisi acara tersebut adalah Emittsu, Pile, dan...

"Ucchi" gumam Mimo.

Seorang yang untuk saat ini satu kamar dengannya. Dikarenakan kontrak kerja yang berada diluar kota, para Seiyuu μ's tersebut harus tinggal seatap dan berbagi kamar.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui sebelumnya saat di Love Live The Movie, dimana para member saling berbagi kamar. Begitulah cara Emittsun sang pemeran Honoka teresbut membagikan kamar untuk saat ini. Karena memang juga kebetulan jumlah kamar ada 5.

Emittsun, Sora dan NanjoIno dikamar utama 201. Pile dan Kussun di kamar no 202 samping kamar Emittsun.

Rippi dan Shika di kamar no 203 lantai 2 beserta sang menejer dan produser di kamar no 204.

Sedangkan Mimorin dan Ucchi di kamar no 205 tepat di lantai 3 paling atas.

.

Saat ditanya mengapa Emittsun membagi kamar layaknya Honoka dkk, ia hanya menjawab...

"sesekali menjadi seperti Honoka dan yang lainnya tak masalah kan?" sambil mengedip ke arah Mimo

"...cari suasana baru saja" lanjutnya. Dan yang lain pun setuju.

Emittsun tau betul apa yg dirasakan pemeran Sonoda Umi tersebut. Karna itu ia membuat Mimo dan Ucchi satu kamar. Sudah sejak lama Mimo mengagumi Ucchi dan Emittsun menyadari itu, dan mencoba membuat mereka dekat.

"Semoga berhasil Mimori-san" bisik Emittsun sok formal, sebelum memasuki kamarnya, disusul tawa jahilnya.

Mimo yang mendengar itu bergidik seketika. Jujur saja ia senang dan sangat berterima kasih tapi di satu sisi lagi ia pasti bakal senam jantung karena harus berhadapan dengan Ucchi.

.

.

Semua barang sudah tiba di kamar, Ucchi membuang badannya di ranjang sembari memejamkan mata. Ia memang sangat lelah. Sedangkan Mimo masih menyusun barng barangnya.

Sembari membereskan barangnya sesekali Mimo melirik Ucchi yang mungkin sudah tertidur, tanpa melepas sepatu dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Mimo memandangi wajahnya sebentar lalu dengan hati hati melepas sepatu Ucchi kemudian disusul jaketnya. Ketika hendak melepas jaket, tiba tiba Ucchi yang setengah sadar merangkul tengkuk Mimo dan membuat Mimo terkejut.

Menatap wajah Ucchi sedekat ini adalah sebuah mimpi, tapi sekarang adalah nyata. Nafas Ucchi yang beraroma apple mint ditambah bibir berbalut lipglos pink membuat Mimo mulai berpikir nakal, bahkan senyum teukir diujung bibirnya.

Mulai mendekat...

Namun sesuatu mengejutkan...

 _ **"Pai-chan..."**_

Degh! Darah seakan berhenti saat Ucchi menggumamkan nama seseorang dalam mimpinya, membuat Mimo berkerut sedih.

Mimo menghela nafas berat.

"Tak adil kalau aku mencuri bibirmu seperti ini, Ucchi. Apalagi setelah tau kalau kau ternyata menyukai seseorang. Maaf" Dengan sedih Mimo melepas rangkulan Ucchi dan kembali membereskan barangnya.

.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Malam minggu. Malam dimana hari berjaya bagi orang-orang dimana besoknya adalah hari istirahat. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Emittsun dkk. Mereka pergi berjalan jalan menyusuri kota malam.

Walau sebenarnya mereka berjalan secara terpisah. Ada yang pergi ke festival, ada yang prgi ke pemandian air panas dan ada yang pergi ke rumah makan.

Meski begitu, kesenangan tidak berlaku untuk Mimo dan Ucchi, mereka tidak ikut jalan-jalan. Karena kaki Ucchi yg terkilir akibat latihan dance, ia jadi tidak bisa berjalan dan harus tinggal di apartemen, ditemani Mimo.

.

.

"Yang ini saja"

"Fiuh..." *lega*

"Apa yang ini ya?"

"Haa!"

"Em, Ucchi, kita sudahi saja ya main kartunya ini kan-"

"Tidak! Kita harus selsaikan, Miichan"

"Baiklah...! Gome!" Mimo menarik satu kartu ditangan Ucchi dan berhasil membuat Ucchi shok. Ia kalah lagi.

.

Mimo merasa seperti de javu. Ah iya, yang ia dan Ucchi lakukan sama dengan saat Umi dan Kotori bermain kartu ketika di luar negeri. Bedanya Ucchi-lah yang keras kepala ingin terus main.

"Sekali lagi!" seru Ucchi

"E-eh.?! Tapi, ini hampir jam 2 pagi, Ucchi. Cuaca semakin dingin, nanti kau masuk angin. Kita sudahi saja ya"

"Tidak mau! Kau sudah berjanji padaku dan Emi-chan, kalau kau akan menemaniku" wajahnya cemberut

"Tapi Ucchi, ini-"

 **Jeglek!**

Listrik mendadak mati.

"Aaaa!" seketika Ucchi memeluk Mimo yang kebetulan sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"U-ucchi, kau..."

"Iya! Aku takut gelap!" Ucchi merangkul semakin erat "tolong, Miichan jngan tinggalkan aku, aku takut"

"Te-tenanglah Ucchi" Mimo mengelus pundak Ucchi. Dan tak lama kemudian Ucchi terlelap dipundak Mimo.

.

Setelah menyalakan senter di Ponsel, Mimo membawa Ucchi ke tempat tidur dengan menggendongnya di belakang. Lepas itu ia menyalakan penerangan di beberapa tempat termasuk meja di samping tempat Ucchi tidur, membuat wajahnya trsorot cahaya lilin. Mimo duduk di bibir ranjang dan seperti biasa, memandangi wajah sang bidadari-nya itu.

"Kau keras kepala dan penakut" sambil membelai rambut Ucchi.

"Wajahmu meggemaskan. Apalagi bibir mu yang bawel itu, membuatku ingin menciumnya." Mimo tertawa kecil.

"Good Night Ayari-chan ***** " kemudian ia mengecup kening Ucchi lalu berlalu saat ponselnya berdering.

.

1 Pesan dari Emittsun

 **VIA Mail**

Emi : bagaiman? Apa saja yang terjadi? Wkwkwk xD

Mimo : oh, jadi listrik padam ini ulahmu. Kau sengaja kan, karena dia takut gelap?

Emi : haha, tentu saja. Ini momen bagus, bisa kau manfaatkan agar semakin lengket dengan Ucchi.

Mimo : bagus apanya? Aku hampir mati karena mendadak dipeluk olehnya. Jantungku tak mau diatur

Emi : LoL... Tapi senang kan dipeluk? Kapan lagi ya kan?... #ciye ciye...

Mimo : heheh, iya sih. Arigatou ne...

Emi : ok. Selamat bersenang senang..

Mimo : e-eh?! Apa maksdmu bersenang-senang?

Emi : menurutmu...? LoL o

Mimo : *blushing*

 **.**

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Sudah 3 hari ini Mimo tak ikut syuting karena tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih. Sebelumnya ia harus merawat Ucchi yang sakit akibat masuk angin karna terlalu lama bermain kartu tempo lalu saat sebelum insiden mati liatrik terjadi. Dan Mimo harus merawatnya dan ia malah tertular.

Demi mengisi waktu sebelum jam cek up dilakukan, Mimo menonton siaran mingguan Ucchi bersama Emittsun dan Pile.

Sesekali ada rasa sesak membara saat melihat Ucchi trlihat mesra bersama Pile, tapi Mimo tak punya hak apapun untuk marah atau pun cemburu.

Tapi sesekali juga ia tersenyum dan tertawa saat melihat tingkah Ucchi yang konyol.

Kini Mimo melihat adegan dimana Ucchi harus mempraktekkan Kotori saat mengatakan 'Dinner, Bath or Me?' pada Umi. Semua penonton bahkan Ucchi sendiri kaget. Ucchi terlihat malu dan tersipu.

 _"Waah... Andai Umi-chan nya ada di sini. Pasti lebih hidup" ucap Emittsun menggoda. Semua orng di studio besorak tertawa,._

 _"Emi-chan!" Ucchi memukul pelan Emittsun karena malu._

.

.

"Baka nano?" Mimo tersipu "kau terlalu jauh, Emittsun" kemudian tertawa.

.

.

Di scene selanjutnya menampilkan mini drama dari salah satu fanfiction terbaik dari para fans. Disitu Ucchi dan Pile memerankan adegan mesra.

Meski trlihat malu malu, namun itu membuat Mimo teringat akan kejadian saat Ucchi menggumamkan nama Pile.

Mimo menjadi sedih menyadari bahwa di hati Ucchi sudah ada orng lain.

"Kapan kau menyadarinya? Haruskah aku terus terang padamu? Tapi aku tak memiliki keberanian" gumam Mimo .

"...kita begitu dekat. namun terasa jauh" setetes bening kristal menyentuh permukaan pipinya.

.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Ucchi pulang lebih awal dari perkiraan. Ia menunggu Mimo yang masih pegi untuk memenuhi jadwal pemeriksaan kesehatannya.

 ** _Bruk!_**

Terdengar seperti sesuatu yg jatuh. Dikarenakan Mimo salah dosis saat meminum obat, ia jadi sedikit pusing dan sempoyongan.

"Tadaima" Mimo membuka pintu dan disambut hangat oleh Ucchi.

"Okaerinasai, Mimo-chan"

Mimo berusaha terlihat sewajarnya di depan Ucchi, jangan sampai Ucchi tau kalau ia sedang sempoyongan. Untuk pertama kali Mimo disambut oleh Ucchi, karena biasanya Ialah yg menyambut pulang Ucchi. Dan itu membuatnya senang.

"Bagaimana _cek up_ mu tadi?"

"Semakin membaik"

"Miichan, kau ingin langsung makan atau mandi dulu? Biar aku siapkan."

"..." Mimo mulai sempoyongan lagi sehingga tak menyimak ucapan Ucchi. Namun ia berusaha kuat agar Ucchi tak menyadarinya.

"Miichan?"

"Ha? Eh, maaf aku tak menyimakmu tadi. Kau bilang apa?"

Maka Otak Ucchi mulai jahil...

"Kau ingin... Makan malam, Mandi, atau..." Ucchi menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan jari telunjuknya "...Aku?" diiringi senyum menggoda.

Efek kelebihan dosis obat tadi semakin besar. Dengan setengah sadar Mimo melangkah mendekati Ucchi, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh makna.

"Tentu saja..."

Tap.

.

"Aku ingin..."

.

Tap..

.

Tap..

Mimo sudah berdiri di hadapan Ucchi kemudian memeluknya dengan lemas.

"Tentu saja aku ingin..."

Lalu mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Ucchi.

" _Dirimu... Ayari-chan_ "

.

Degh!

.

Degh!

.

Degh!

.

 **BRUKKK...!**

Tepat saat itu Mimo pingsan di pelukan Ucchi.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Pukul 5 pagi Mimo terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Ia mengingat apa yg terjadi semalam dan ia harus buru menjelaskan pada Ucchi agar tak salah faham dengan sikapnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah Ucchi yg sedang membelakanginya. Mimo berbalik menghadap bahu Ucchi dan sedikit mendekat.

"Mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir. Karena setelah ini aku akan melepaskanmu" bisik Mimo

"...izinkan aku memelukmu Ucchi. Maafkan kelancanganku" dengan penuh keberanian, Mimo memeluk pinggang Ucchi.

"Ucchi... aku menyukaimu. Sangat" setelah itu Mimo sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung lebar milik Ucchi. Disitu Mimo sedikit terisak.

"...itu saja"

Setelah itu Mimo bergegas mandi untuk menghilangkan sisa sakit kepalanya.

.

.

.

Usai mandi dan masih dibaluti baju handuk putih Mimo terkejut melihat Ucchi yang sudah stand by berdiri dengan tangan dilipat di dada. Ekspresinya tanpa arti.

"U-ucchi? Kau sudah bangun? Se-sejak kapan?" Mimo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ucchi.

"Sejak kau bangun" Ucchi menahan tangan Mimo.

Saat itu jantung Mimo berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak, itu artinya Ucchi mendengar semua ucapan Mimo dan sadar kalau Mimo memeluknya.

"O-oh, well..."

"Mimorin, lihat aku!" nada suara Ucchi mengejutkan. Karna belum pernah ia mendengar Ucchi seserius itu.

"Ucchi, aku...-"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau salah dosis obat? Kau bikin khawatir tau!"

"Ya, aku minta maaf soal itu"

Ucchi mendekat perlahan, membuat Mimo mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Lalu? Kau tak mau minta maaf atas yg kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Selama ini?"

"Iya. Diam diam mencium keningku"

.

Tap...

.

"Diam diam memangil nama kecilku"

.

Tap...

.

"Diam diam memelukku"

.

Tap...

.

"Diam diam hampir mencuri ciumanku"

.

Tap…

.

"kau bahkan bilang kalau kau menginginkanku. Apa artinya itu Mimori-san?" wajah Ucchi semakin serius.

.

Tap.. Tap...

"Ucchi,, itu. Aku.. Tak bermaksud. Bisa kujaskan-" Mimo tersandung dan jatuh ke ranjang.

"Jelaskan apa?" sukses Ucchi membuat Mimo terkunci di antara kedua tangannya. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mimo

"Ucchi, aku minta maaf. Akan aku jelaskan, tapi bisakah kau turun dulu dari atasku? Ini memalukan"

"Hm.? Kau pikir maaf saja cukup? Setelah semua perbuatan lancangmu?"

"A-apa yg akan kau lakukan, Ucchi.?" wajah Mimo bersemu merah.

"Wew... Kau bahkan lebih menggoda saat seperti ini"

"E-eh.?!"

"Kau bahkan berani menyatakan cinta padaku. Lancang. Dan kau mau lari begitu saja? Aku akan menghukum mu"

Ucchi mendekat. Semakin mendekat, sementara Mimo memejamkan matanya dan dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar ditambah deguban jantung tak beraturan. Ucchi membenamkan wajahnya di leher Mimo lalu menggigitnya.

"Tunggu- Ucchi, apa yang kau- Agr!"

Tak ada yg bisa dilakukan Mimo saat menerima hukuman Ucchi, hukuman yang tak pernah melintas di dalam benak Mimo sebelumnya. Meronta pun tak berguna, tenaga Ucchi lebih besar darinya.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang dari dulu, Miichan? Aku kan tak perlu memberimu kode keras"

"Apa? Kode?"

"Iya, sebenarnya aku tidak tidur. Aku menyebut nama Pai-chan saat itu hanya untuk mengtes mu, kau cemburu tidak?"

"..."

"Lalu aku mengatakan 'jangan tinggalkan aku' waktu mati lampu. Itu maksudku, jngan menyerah padaku"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ah. Sudahlah lupakan. kau memang tak peka"

"bukannya kau yang tak peka?"

.

keheningan sejenak.

"Ucchi, **_kimi ga suki desu!_** " ungkap Mimo spontan seraya menatap dalam mata Ucchi

"Eh?" kini malah Ucchi yg bersemu

"Hm? Kau bersemu? Apa perlu ku beri Love Arrow Shoot?" goda Mimo

.

 **Cup!**

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Mimo.

"Apa itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Mimori Suzuko?"

Mimo tersenyum lebar sejenak lalu membalas dengan pelukan hangat.

.

.

.

Diluar kamar 205, 7 pasang telinga sedang tersenyum senang setelah menguping percakapan di dalam sana.

"Miyussss!" sang leader berbisik

"Mission Success!"

.

.

 **_ μ's_**

 **.**

 _ *****_ ** _(dari info yang saya dapat 'Ayari-chan' adalah nama panggilan lain Ucchi saat kecil) #maaf jika salah_**

* * *

 _yey.. selesai. entah mengapa kepikiran untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai pairing. xD #mungkin karena aku terlalu mengidolakan mereka. hahay!_

 _terimakasi telah membaca. maafkan jika alur dan penulisan ceritanya sulit dimengerti :) hehehe..._

 _ **mohon saran dan masukannya_ Arigatogozaimas!**_


End file.
